Talk:List of characters in the Super Smash Bros. series
Should this page be Reallife, seeing as how the characters are out of universe? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, as it's referring to them as characters in the SSB series and such. As well as other things. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 18:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) And yeah, Metroid101. A good idea would be adding links to SSB Wiki's pages, in the form of the: Main Article: style. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]] 19:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not main article. We should indicate that thee link is to the Smash Wiki article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Samus I'd like to make an article about Samus (Super Smash Bros. series). I think this would be a good idea as it would obviously be related to Metroid and smash bros, and would give us a more canonical structure to articles, as SSB images often get mixed in with the Metroid series pages. Zero Suit and Varia Suit for example, both have non-canon images in them from Brawl. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits 1) Naughty Royboy. Or did you get made an admin again? 2) @MaxxyBoy: Chances are if the admins themselves are making contributions to this page, then it's here to stay. Great Mara 22:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) How was that in any way naughty? And no, I don't have admin. I just have patroller rights, which automatically gives rollback. And yes it is here to stay, because it successfully falls under our C&C Policy as a valid article. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Because it said only admins should be removing that template, that's why I didn't try it. XD Great Mara 22:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : 3) This Page is Irrelevant and needs to be deleted - Maxxyboy1000 :Sod off. This wiki does not work by your opinion alone. We get it, you think it should be deleted. Fine. Opinion noted. But you can't just go around removing entire pages that way. Dazuro 22:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *EDIT CONFLICT X2* Dazuro is right. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) And yet here we are, simply not linking to the Super Smash Wiki for this list. It's pathetic this page even exists, and moreso people are defending it. Extraxi 00:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Images Alright everyone, I have a suggestion: in light of complaints about "off-topicness", how about for each Smasher on here, we use only the most recent artwork? That means we replace those confirmed for SSB4 with their new art, remove their old art, but Mewtwo keeps his Melee art being the only in existence. Also, we need to add Villager, Mega Man and Wii Fit Trainer (who else went wtf @ the latter?) --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:49, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Which complaints? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 07:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I remember someone/people were complaining. Not pursuing this idea anymore. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:49, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Order Currently we have each smasher in alphabetical order. Should we? Or should we consider putting them in order of appearance on the official site (i.e. Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus ... Cloud, Corrin, Bayonetta ... Inkling, Daisy, Ridley)? We can still have "introduced in game" sections, but have them in their numbered order. And (possibly) a separate section for the Metroid characters. Discuss. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:52, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Either order works fine for me, it's not too big of a worry and they both have their advantages. Metroid characters should definitely be a separate section at the top though. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:30, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Nintendo costumes in Bayo 2 I was a bit rushed in removing them, and forgot to explain why. Essentially, I put some of that stuff there b/c I thought it was relevant at the time, now I think it's a stretch. Sure, you can have Peach, Daisy, Link, Samus and Fox costumes together in Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2, but they're not Metroid games. We should really only be covering direct connections these characters or their series have had to Metroid outside of Smash (like Komaytos in Kid Icarus, the costumes in Bayonetta only in her section, Mario amiibo in Federation Force etc.) but not indirect ones. For example, there's the Metroid Blast attraction in Nintendo Land and we cover that, but we don't cover the Animal Crossing, Mario and F-Zero attractions. My rationale with the Bayonetta costumes would also apply to the Luigi one in Fatal Frame IV. Discuss. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:57, September 8, 2018 (UTC)